Listen to the Rhythm of the Falling Rain
by Insane Oasis
Summary: AmiMako. Stories getting darker here folks. Update 05082006
1. Prologue

Listen to the Rhythm of the Rain

Prologue

"So you're leaving? Just like that? No long drawn out goodbyes? No telling the rest of your friends where you're going or when?"

"Usagi, please.."

"Don't you 'Usagi, please' me! You know everybody is going to be either very mad or very sad that you didn't tell them. I have half a mind to tell them myself and let them deal with you."

The very irate blonde paced in front of her friend, grumbling to herself.

"You know, Ami won't be very happy about this. You guys have been really close lately."

The girl shifted in her seat.

"Usagi, I don't want to tell them I'm leaving for a reason, Ami especially. It would just be to hard."

Usagi stopped pacing and sat down next to her friend.

"Why did you tell me, of all of us, I'm the one who can't keep a secret."

The girl smiled a sad smile.

"Cause you're my Princess and I needed to tell you, and because I trust you. I trust you enough to not tell them."

Usagi sighed, "Fine, but, can you at least tell me why you're leaving?"

The girl sighed and stood up.

"That's my flight, I have to go. See ya later Usa."

Usagi stood up and grabbed the girls arm,

"Please tell me, so I won't hurt myself trying to figure it out."

The girl smiled ,"I'm leaving, cause I need to."

She gently took Usagi's hand off her arm and walked to the terminal.

"Usagi, please tell them I'll be alright. And not to worry."

With out waiting for an answer, she walked into the tunnel and onto the plane. Usagi sighed,

"No matter what I say, they'll always worry about you, Mako."

She sighed again and walked away.

Ami felt all eyes upon her as she set her pen down. Finished first again. The hate filled glares that were directed against her back didn't faze her as she walked the paper up to the teacher. Even the teacher was glaring at her, but Ami didn't notice. She couldn't notice, wouldn't let them get to her, because if she let them get to her she would be lost. And Ami didn't like to lose. She walked back to her desk and gathered her stuff together and slowly left the classroom. She didn't notice the curious glances coming from the shadows near the door, nor did she notice the small chuckle of satisfaction.

"Oh yes, this one will do nicely. You certainly have grown up since the last time I saw you.. My little Ami."

Ooooh.. Revised and everything.. 


	2. The Problems

See Previous for Disclaimers. 

PS: Certain parts of this fic are dedicated to my beloved friend Skittle Fairy. You know which ones, and who you are, babes.

****

"Listen to Rhythm of the Falling Rain" Chapter 1: The Problems

Ami sat on her bed, for once not thinking about homework, or school. Ami sat on her bed and did nothing. Ami sat on her bed, and tried to not think of anything. Ami sat on her bed and cried. Ami sat on her bed, because she could not move. Ami sat on her bed.

It had been a couple of weeks since Makoto had left. A couple of days since Ami's heart had been broken. Shattered. Scattered to the four winds to never be put back together again. Well, a little over dramatic, but still, it wasn't fair that Makoto left. They were getting along so well, they had grown closer after the final battles. So why did she have to leave? Why did she choose to leave? Why did she drop everything, including Ami's heart, to leave Tokyo? Ami sat on her bed and cried.

Makoto sighed as she unpacked her last box. She waited to unpack this one for a reason. Besides being the smallest, this one contained pictures. Not very large pictures, pictures that you would find on a end table, or a coffee table. One by one, Makoto removed the pictures, remembering each occasion with a bittersweet smile, and a tug at her heartstrings. Ami and Makoto; Ami, Minako, and Rei; Ami, Makoto, and Usagi. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei. The Outers; Chibi-Usa; and Ami A picture of her parents. A picture of her grandmother. All these memories she pulled out of the box, almost too much. Ami swimming, The Inners standing, Haruka and Michiru were doing a concert, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa playing a game while eating candy. Makoto closed her eyes as she remembered Ami's laugh, Usagi and Rei's battles, and Minako's erratic advice. Ami's smell, the Outer's music, Ami's eyes, Ami's lips, Ami's special little twinkle.

Makoto slammed down the picture she was holding, before falling boneless onto the couch. Why did she leave? What made her leave? What convinced her heart that this was the best? What blinded her from friend's love and companionship? Why? 'You love her, but she does not love you. You can't stand to see her without being able to hug her, kiss her, make her scream out your name in ecstasy.' A voice in Makoto's head whispered these truthful poison words.

'You'd rather be away from her, where you don't have to worry about slipping, then be near the Goddess that you love so much.' The voice continued, using Makoto's voice. A vision of her telling sweet Ami her feelings, baring her heart and soul before the Ice Goddess, only to have them crushed like an insignificant bug under Ami's perfect foot. 'I hate you!' Ami's voice hauntingly flowed through Makoto's mind. 'You disgust me! Don't ever come near me again!' Makoto closed her eyes and sighed, trying to stop the flow of tears before they started. Sitting down, Makoto put her hands on her face. "Oh Ami." She said, before succumbing to her tears. 

_Laughter filled the street as two girls walked down a near empty street. Both had a small coffee with loads of whip creme in their hands. "So then he turned around to tell her off even more, and she decked him! He was on the ground and crying like that!" Ami giggled at Makoto's story. "This guy was the biggest bully in the school? And she took him down like that? That must have been priceless!" Makoto grinned, "After that, everybody stepped out of her way, and directly into his. He never had a peaceful day after that." Ami gave a small smile and sat upon a minute wall that bordered the empty street. She then took a petite sip from her cup, leaving a smidgen of whip crème on her nose. Makoto smiled before moving closer to Ami. "Hey Ames, you have some whip crème on you nose." Ami blushed and went to wipe it off, when she found her hand captured by Makoto's. "Let me get it!" the brunette said playfully, before moving to lick off the crème. "Mako!" Ami shrieked, and then laughed as she leaned away from her friend. Makoto smiled, before taking out a kerchief and slowly cleaned Ami's nose, slowly moving closer. She slowly lowered her hand, and even slower moved closer still to Ami. Keeping her eyes on Ami's. She leaned in, almost kissing. Ami slowly closed her eyes, and moved closer as well. Their lips were almost touching, when a loud beeping caused them to jump apart and blush painfully. They were both breathing slightly hard when they answered their communicators. "Yes." They both said, when the screen materialized, and they saw Minako. The blonde gave them a large smile when she saw their flushed appearances, before quickly getting down to business. "There's a small youma near you guys, seems to be causing some trouble, why don't you guys get it. You two should be more than enough." Both girls nodded before putting their communicators away. Looking at each other, then away, both girls called out their transformation command, before transforming into their alter egos. Looking at each other one more time, the tow girls ran off, nothing left of their almost kiss, except for two coffees, with melted whip crème. _

Ami sat up again haunted by that dream-memory…thing. She sighed as she remembered that almost kiss. She closed her eyes and remembered Makoto's warm breath on her lips, the gleam in those beautiful deep emerald eyes. She sighed again, and fell back onto her pillow. "Why did you leave Mako? Are you ashamed of what almost happened?" Ami slowly fell asleep, not noticing the teats that slowly slipped down her cheeks.

Makoto sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Tears slipped in between her fingers as she sobbed. She left to get rid of these damn dreams. But noo-oo. They had to follow her around, filling her heart with memories and fantasies and wishes of shoulda, coulda, woulda's. Should have kissed her, could have kissed her, would have kissed her if that stupid communicator hadn't gone off. 'Those damn dreams. I hate this, why can't I forget? Why won't they leave me alone?' Makoto slammed her fist into the wood of her desk, not noticing that the wood cracked and splintered under the force of her blow. She sobbed harder, her body wracked with memories that were intermingled with dreams. Almost kissing Ami, kissing her, the kiss being sweeter than imagined. Making love under the soft glow of the moonlight. Sweet Sarah McLaughlen, hard fast Rammstein type love that usually ended up with whip crème, strawberries and cherries thrown every where. In between silken sheets, up against the door… all these flashed through her head, making her weep harder with the intensity and passion. 

Her tears did not stop, not even when she fell asleep, slumped over her desk, holding a picture of her blue-haired Ice Angel.

__


	3. Home Away

Previous disclaimers apply, ** = change scene, _Italicized _= Dream/Memory

*ducks glares*

Chapter 2

Ami's haunted look made her friends catch their breath. The bags under her eyes, her drawn face, her red eyes, something was wrong with Ami, and they had an inkling on what it was.

"Do you think Makoto will come back anytime soon? Her not being here is killing Ami." Mina said in a hushed tone as she snuggled closer to Rei. The two were sitting out on the steps in front of the shrine, watching the stars. Rei sighed and hugged Mina. "I don't know, but we have to do something, before Ami does something drastic. I just wish I knew why Makoto left without saying anything, or why the two of them didn't talk about their feelings for each other. I mean, you don't have to be the Senshi of Love to tell that they cared about one another." Mina nodded, "Your right, but what can we do, we don't know anything. We don't know where Makoto went, why she went or anything." Rei softly kissed the top of Mina's head. "We can't do anything about Makoto, but we can help Ami. It's all we can do now."

Ami looked out the window to see Rei kiss Mina softly. She looked away quickly, and stared down at her open book. She sighed, and began to pack up her stuff. "Usagi, I'm gonna go. I need to go.. Help my mom, with stuff. Ok?" Usagi gave her friend a sad look before she nodded. "Kay, but be careful. Please?" Ami nodded without looking at her, and quickly walked out the door. Wiping a tear from her eye, she started her way homewards.

Usagi looked after her and sighed. Her thoughts drifted back to when things were so much simpler. Sighing again, she packed up her stuff, and went to bid her friends farewell.

**

She hadn't slept in days, eaten in days, and she was working the day shift again. She was at home now, leaning against a wall, bloodshot eyes staring at nothing. Makoto's mind was a whirl of thoughts. Thoughts of Ami, thoughts of work, thoughts of Ami, thoughts of the scouts, thoughts of Ami, Ami, and more Ami. Ami swimming, Ami fighting, Ami smiling. Ami. 

'The same Ami that you could never have.' A voice whispered into her ear. 'The same Ami that could never love you. The same Ami that you pushed away, the same Ami that you will never ever be with.' Makoto squeezed her eyes shut. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. You're not real, you're not here, and listening to you is what got me into this mess in the first place. You're just a figment of my sleep deprived imagination. You're dead. Both of you, and I know it. So just go away!" The voice laughed, and it changed to a feminine pitch. 'Of course we're dead dear. But we are here. Just like you wanted, and we're going to stay here to. Nothing can change that. You brought us here. Don't you want us anymore?' Makoto kept her eyes shut tight, and shook her head. "No, I don't want you here anymore. All you've done is screw up my life. Now go away!" Laughter filled hr ears, and Makoto let out a shriek, before throwing a blind punch. The voice stopped laughing and Makoto opened her eyes., and then sighed. "Great, now I have to fix the wall." She gently extracted her hand from the shattered plaster and dry wall. What few cuts and abrasions she had on her fist were already starting to heal, thanks to her Senshi healing. She went over and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes again, and fell into a deep sleep of exhaustion. 

---

_The sun was shining brightly. There was almost no clouds in the sky, and there was very little wind. Children were laughing and playing in the park. People were scattered over the green hills, reading or picnicking. Couples walked together, or sat together under shaded trees. A group of friends sat together on one of the hill, under a couple trees. They were laughing at each others antics and stories. They sat on a picnic blanket with three picnic baskets near them. A blonde was digging through one of them like a madman. _

"Mako! Did you bring any of those bean bun things?" A girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes laughed at her friends antics. "Yes Mina, they're right next to the soda pop." She got up from sitting aganst the tree to help Minako. "Planning to tease Rei to death? What'd she do to earn this?" Minako gave her friend a small laugh. "That… is none of your business." Makoto blushed a light pink, and Minako giggled. "Your almost as bad as Ami." Makoto laughed and shook her head, "Whatever, go..tease your girl." As Minako scampered off, Makoto found herself pursuing her favorite activity. Ami watching. The blue haired girl was sitting on the stone bench surrounding one of the fountains reading a book. Makoto fowned herself entranced as she watched the water reflect onto Ami's hair as it slowly fell across her face. After a few moments Ami reached up to brush away the strand of hair, and then go back to her reading. Makoto gave soft sigh and gentle smile before settling back against the tree. "Hey Mako, whatcha doin?" Makoto jumped a little as Usagi poked her in the side to bring her out of her daydream.

"Usa! Don't do that!" The blonde grinned as she poked Makoto again. "Do what? That?" She tried to poke the brunette again, but found her wrist encircled by a vice like grip. "Yes, that. Don't do that." Usagi grinned as Makoto let go of her hand. "So, you didn't answer my question. Whatcha doin?" Makoto sighed, and sat back against the tree again. "Nothing Usagi, just relaxing. That's all." Usagi considered her friend for a second, before looking at where she had seen Makoto staring. Moving behind the tree, aware that Makoto was watching with a curious expression, Usagi corresponded the angle of Makoto's stare with her position. When her sights landed on what she thought they would, she gave a definitive nod. "I thought so." Makoto looked at her with an almost fearful expression. "You were staring at that guy behind Ami, that looks like your old Sempei!" If Makoto wasn't already sitting down, she would have fallen over. She settled for a heavy lean against the tree. "Right, you got me Usa. Don't tell anyone that I'm still doing that please?" Usagi grinned at her, "What's in it for me?" Makoto rolled her eyes, "Three batches of cookies, and a chocolate cake." Usagi squealed and held out her hand. "Deal." Makoto sighed and shook Usagi's hand. "I'll have the cake by tomorrow and the cookies the day after, kay?" Usagi nodded, and then got up and ran over to Mamoru. Makoto watched her go for a second before leaning back against the tree, and watching Ami again. 

Across the way, Ami let out a small giggle. It was a low point when the princess sunk to accepting bribes for a secret. But that was Usagi for you. Ami watched as Makoto settled back against the tree. Her hair fell into her eyes blocking her view of Makoto, so Ami reached up and brushed it away again. May be she should cut it. Ami sighed as she remembered one time when Makoto had brushed it away for her, and told her she liked her hair like that. So cutting it was out. Ami grinned as she heard a shriek emitting from Minako. She looked over to see Rei tickling the blonde as they rolled across the grass. Ami giggled and shook her head as the two quickly settled down into a cuddle session. Looking back over at Makoto, she smiled as she saw the brunette resting against the tree, with Luna in her lap, and Artemis curled up near her side. They were just so cute sometimes. 

---

Ami gave a hollow smile as her friends messed around in the park. They had decided on having a picnic to celebrate for no reason. Ami sat at her usual spot on the fountain bench, but without Makoto there, she had no reason to pretend to read a book. She just sat there and smiled at her friends antics. It was lonely without her fellow quite Senshi. Ami sighed and looked down into the water, watching as the soft breeze created ripples in the water. She caught the glint of money the rested on the bottom of the fountain, and gave a small grin. Kami knows how much yen she had slyly slipped in there, hoping for her wish to come true. She lost her grin, and her eyes grew sad. But it hadn't. Makoto had left. Ami jumped off the stone bench, and walked towards her friends. "I'm going to head home now. I'm not feeling very well. I'll call you guys later. Okay?" Usagi nodded as she went forward to hug Ami. "Right, call us when you're feeling better." Ami nodded and waved to the rest of them, before turning and walking away. The breeze ruffled her hair, and aft her jacket around her. The others watched sadly as Ami's figure slowly got smaller and smaller in the distance. Turning to the others, Usagi sighed and said, "She's not gonna make it if we don't do something." Rei nodded, and hugged Minako closer. "But what can we do? We don't know where Mako is, and we don't even know what we would do if we did know. Makoto left for a reason. What that reason is, I don't know. But if she left it probably was a big one." 

"She left because of love. Or unrequited love, I should say." The other's turned to look at Minako as she snuggled closer to Rei. "But not so unrequited as she may have thought." Mamoru frowned, "Why do you say that?" He asked, Minako smiled at him, "I am the Senshi of Love you know." Usagi hugged him and sighed. It was going to be a long, long lifetime.

***

Makoto sighed as she walked out into the back ally of the restaurant. For fifteen minutes she was able to lose the smile that she was forced to wear. Fifteen minutes where she could just relax, or try to, before she had to go back in there. She didn't know which was worse, working at a fast food place, or her classes, that were getting tougher by the day. She didn't have Ami here to push her to study. Although that was the pint. Not having Ami here. No matter how much it hurt, she needed to be away from the women who had stolen her heart. 

Looking at her watch, she sighed, and then walked back into the restaurant, smile already affixed on her face. 

WEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^v 

_* *_ 

*ducks all flying objects, and balls of flaming paper.*

I'm back, as you can see. I was reading some fic at 2:00 am, and thought "Hey, why not type up the rest of chapter 2 of 'Listen to the Rhythm…'?" I mean why not? So here it is. And yes, yes I am flammable, so please, be gentle with your flames. 

*pats at a smoldering piece of clothing*


	4. Home Again

****

Part 3:

__

6 Years Later

Makoto stared out the window as the scenery flashed by. It was weird being in Tokyo again. So far it hadn't seemed to have changed much. The brunette closed her eyes and leaned back against her seat in the train. She didn't want to come back to Japan, but the tearful message sent by Usa- Serenity, had guilt tripped her into the trip. Though it didn't take her very long to drop everything and catch the first flight back to her home country. She would do anything for her princess.

Six years, it had been six years since she had seen her home. Six years since she had seen her friends, the friends that she abandoned. To be perfectly honest, she was terrified of the reception she would receive. What Ami's reaction would be. Serenity had promised she wouldn't tell anyone that Makoto was coming back. Makoto was both grateful and worried about what the repercussions of this would be.

Green eyes slowly opened as Makoto felt the train slow to a stop. She took a deep breath and stood up, squaring her shoulders as she looked out the window again. "I can do this, these are my friends." She exited the train and stared up at the blue sky. Grinning slightly, she saw the clouds rolling in from over the horizon. There were too few awesome storms in her part of California. The sound of a car smoothly pulling up behind her cause her to turn around.

The smooth contours and the dark blue color of the car made Makoto to suck in her breath at the beauty. The windows slowly rolled down to reveal another creature of beauty.

"Ami! What are you doing here?"

The young Bluenette didn't even look over at Makoto when she answered. "Serenity sent me. Get in, I have other stuff to do." Makoto wasn't sure if the cold tone in Ami's voice, or the change in Ami that scared her the most. Her hesitation caused Ami to sigh in consternation. "Come on Kino, I don't have all day you know." Makoto silently went around and got in the passenger side, and without another word Ami drove off.

__

The lightning flashed across the sky, rain falling in a rapid pattern against the window. Two figures lay curled up near the pane of glass, staring out into the night. "Are you going to come back to me, Makoto?" The smaller figure asked, switching her gaze from the storm outside to the tall brunette. Makoto shifted in her seat and glanced down at her companion. "I don't know. Will it hurt if I come back? I don't want to hurt any more Ami." Ami held on tighter to Makoto as a particular long lighting flash blazed through the sky. "I don't know, Ko-chan. I don't want to hurt you." They held each other tight as the storm continued on outside.

Ami shot up in her bed, her sweat plastering her t-shirt to her body. Another storm, another night, another dream of a relationship she never had. This was getting ridiculous. She flopped back down on her bed, not noticing her discomfort, and stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes found the familiar contours of the white plaster, finding her made up constellations as easy as if it were the night sky. She blew some errant strands of hair out of here eye, and then closed them. An image of the Lightning Senshi arose quickly from the recesses of her mind. Ami smiled at the picture, and rolled over.

"Oh Mako.. Where are you.."

Green eyes slowly opened from her day dream, the noise and the hustle of students settling down signaled her morning class starting. Makoto hid her eyes from the few friends she had acquired in this country, not wanting them to see the sadness that she felt left over from the dream. She missed her home, her friends, and most importantly, Ami. Her day dream just solidified everything that she wanted, and everything that she Knew she would never be able to have. It just wasn't her fate in life to be completely happy, not like Haruka and Michiru, or like Serenity and Endymion. Turning her eys to the front of the class, Makoto tried to pay attention to the teacher, only to find her mind wandering again to that stormy night.

"I don't want to get hurt again, Ami.."

Ami's driving reminded Makoto much of Haruka. The Bluenette swerved in and out of the lanes like a true racer. Pumping through turns, weaving in and out of traffic, and handling the car like it was an extension of her body. They didn't talk at all, Ami concentrating on the road, and Makoto concentrating on not noticing how much Ami had changed. No music played through the small car, just the sound of silence, and the occasional muttered curse from Ami.

Ami's mind was in turmoil. She was so very happy to see Makoto again, after six years of nothing. But she was mad at Serenity for choosing HER as the glorified cabby. If she didn't love the Princess so much, she would have surly told her to stuff it and storm off in a huff. But as it were, she took one look at those blue eyes swimming in tears and caved, like she always did.

She knew why Makoto was back. She knew she was the only one who knew that Makoto was back, and she knew that she didn't know what to make of it all. And Ami didn't like not knowing something. So instead of asking Makoto some of the questions she had burning through her skull, she quietly drove through the streets.

Makoto apparently had other ideas. She had some burning questions of her own. "So Ami, when did you get your hair cut?" "3 years ago." was the reply, not satisfying Makoto's curiosity at all. She started to ask another question when Ami pulled up to a stop rather abruptly. "Were here Makoto. I trust that you can get your belongings on your own. I have other things I need to attend to. Good Day." Before Makoto had time to blink, or close her mouth, Ami wa out of the car and tossing her keys to the nearest valet. Makoto watched her go with despondency and with tired eyes. She slowly exited the car and, gathering her few small bags, began walking towards the palace.

"Well.. That went well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feedback sent to thewhitelancerofantiokhotmail.com


	5. Home is where the heart is

Ami through open the door to her rooms, glaring at any object that came under her gaze. Her ice blue eyes grew colder when she saw a picture of all of the senshi sitting on her desk. Biting back an animalistic scream she picked up the frame and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered violently and fell to the floor in fragments. Ami slowly slid to the floor, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She shouldn't have had to see Makoto, shouldn't of had to feel her heart break again over some person that had abandoned her... them. It wasn't fair. The blue haired girl lowered her head to rest against her knee, wishing away the tears that had started to fall. The sound of tentative knocking caused her to look up. A blonde head peeked around the door, cautious of any more flying objects.

"Ami, are you ok? I thought I heard something breaking against my wall, and, well, that usually only happens on the third week of every month. Did something happen to your car?"

Ami's eyes closed for a second, and then opened again. "I'm fine, Minako, and my car is fine as well. I've just had an unusually bad day today. And I saw someone I haven't seen for a while. It sort of took me by surprise. That's all." Minako nodded her head and then looked at the ruined photo on the ground. "So I heard. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I don't know what Usagi was think–." "She was thinking like she always does, and I don't blame her for that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start getting ready for that dinner Usagi is having for our returned...friend."

Ami stood up and smiled at Minako, who nodded in understanding. The blonde let herself out, and Ami walked into the bathroom, intent upon washing away all of the feelings that Makoto had cause her. She was also focused on cleaning her soul from all the negative energy that had accumulated over the time spent in Makoto's presence, and the time Makoto spent in her thoughts. Ami didn't want to know what would happen if she allowed herself to feel anything for Makoto again, or feel anything at all. None of the others knew just what would happen, and Ami was adamant about keeping it that way.

_It was another stormy night. Ami was sure that she had pissed off some Kami somewhere and he or she was punishing her with constant reminders of something that Ami couldn't have. And to make it worse, Ami forgot her umbrella at home. She was soaked to the skin and halfway home when it hit her. The force of the blow caused her to be flung forward and into a nearby wall. The combination of pain and rainwater made it hard for her to focus on anything and made it impossible for her to try and move. Her body lay motionless against the cold brick wall, raindrops pelting her defenseless form over and over again. Over the raindrops she could hear the sound of footsteps slowly approaching her prone body. The footsteps stopped near Ami's body, and Ami slowly turned to look at the feet near her head. Ami tried to look up, but the pain made her close her eyes. The sound of soft laughter filled her ears, and Ami's tears mixed with the rain on her face. Then, her world went black as a shoe connected with her forehead._

_Makoto sat alone in the cafeteria, watching as the snow fell lightly against the window. She had always loved the snow, it reminded her of home and all of her friends. Well, one friend in particular. The sound of footsteps caused Makoto to look behind her. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her one true friend in America. Someone that was almost as strange as Makoto thought herself to be. Her friend just smiled at the brunette, and sat beside her. Both turned to watch as other students ran around like children in the snow. One small hand found its way into Makoto's upturned palm. The senshi turned to look at her companion, who smiled at her. Makoto smiled back, and ignored the feeling that she was somehow betraying Ami. She looked down at their clasped hands and wondered what it would be like to hold Ami's hand this way. The distant sound of thunder caused her to look up sharply. Her companion just squeezed her hand tighter and Makoto felt herself relaxing. Everything was okay, and everything that wasn't okay was going to become okay. Megan was going to see to that, Makoto smiled to herself, Megan was going to make everything okay. _

Makoto sat alone in her room. As soon as Makoto stepped into the building, Usagi had pounced on her and started asking the brunette questions about America, and everything that had happened to her over there. Makoto was overwhelmed at the barrage of questions and things only got worse when Rei walked into the room. The fiery senshi was surprised at seeing Makoto talking with Usagi, and her surprise quickly turned to anger and hurt. Usagi had pulled her aside to speak with her in hushed tones, and they finally returned with Rei sporting a very forced smile. Usagi had suggested that Rei show Makoto to her room, and so the dark haired woman led her down a series of hallways. They didn't talk at all, and Makoto was reminded of the drive with Ami earlier that day.

When they stopped at a door, Rei turned to face Makoto. "Usagi told me not to barrage you with questions or accusations or fire arrows, so I'm not. I'm just going to tell you that I'm glad your back and unharmed, and that I missed you terribly, and so did every body else." Rei gave a small smile, and then opened the door. "This is your quarters for now, I'm sure Usagi will move you to your wing in time." Makoto thanked her and went into to room.

She started unpacking her clothes when a piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up, and recognized it as the letter Usagi had sent her before she came back to Japan. She sat down on the bed and re-read the words that drove her back to her homeland.

"Come on home, Makoto, we need you here. I haven't told anybody else this, but we're going to need every bit of help we can get. There's something new coming, in fact I'm sure it's already been here., and it's much more powerful than anything we've ever fought before. I've talked to Pluto about it, but she won't say anything except that we need you back here. I can see it in her eyes that something is going to happen, and it's not going to be very pretty.

I'm sorry for having to ask you to come back, I know how much it hurts you to see her. But Mako, it hurts her so much more that you're not here. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but you know me, always doing something I shouldn't. She wouldn't come out of her room for days after you left. For awhile things were getting so much better. But then she disappeared for a week, and came back so different that we barely recognized her.

Please come back Mako. I'm worried about you, and Ami. And I know things will get better if you come home.

Love, Usagi"

Makoto sighed and let her self drop onto the bed. Maybe after a nap, things would be better. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Tempus Fugit

**Interlude: **_Ami_

Ami was dreaming. She knew this, because there was no way anything like this could be happening if she was awake. She could see the rain falling down all around her but she couldn't feel it. She could see the bodies of her friends, all of them lying on the ground and not moving. Slowly she went over to each one hoping they were at least still breathing. Haruka, with her face bruised and bloodied, Michiru with an arm at an unnatural angle, Chibi Usa and Hotaru curled around eachother, Hotaru's back badly burned and lacerated. Ami assesed their wounds, and quietly thanked whoever was listening that they were still alive, badly injured but still alive. she moved onto the other three senshi, concerned about the amount of blood that Minako seemed to have lost, as well as the way Rei seemed to be curled around her. Serenity was the last one she could find, the blonde lying on her back with her eyes closed. Beyond a few minor bruises she seemed fine.

Ami looked up as lightning illuminated the area, casting a pale blue light on everyone. Her eyes scanned the area looking for her own self as well as looking for Makoto. What she saw chilled the ice senshi down to her bones. Makoto seemed to be fighting..something. Ami couldn't seem to catch a good look at the thing, it blurred and shifted away from her sight. She watched as the monster stopped attacking Makoto and she was concerend about how fatigued the dark haired senshi seemed to be. Low gutteral noises that Ami guessed were words floated across the open space, and Makoto's face seemed to grow more enraged with every sentance. The blue haired senshi moved in closer to try and hear just exactly what was going on. The creature started to laugh, and Makoto jumped at it. But the brunette senshi never made it to her target, the creature lashed out with a powerful energy blast and Makoto was hurled away from the monster.

Ami yelled out as the blast hit her friend.

"Makoto! NO!"

The scene froze as the brunette senshi hit the ground, and Ami heard someone chuckling from behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with a seemingly older version of herself. She could tell that this version had been through some sort of hell, scars covered her bare arms, and an eyepatch covered her right eye. The other Ami looked around her at the destruction and gave a small grin.

"Oh the memories. I remember this day like it was yesterday."

The younger Ami just gaped at herself, her mind not totally comprehending what was happening. The older version turned and looked at the speachless senshi and glared at her. "Come on, you're suppposed to be the smart one. You can figure this out. Go on, ask me something." when Ami didn't respond, she sighed. "Here let me get you started. 'What's going on?' "Why Are my friends all injured?' Why are you here?' 'Who is the monster?' Wanna go from there?" The younger Ami shook her head slightly and then glared at her older version. Elder Ami just laughed, oh, I know, you're thinking, 'How can I be so rude to myself? What happened to my face? What's going on?" Ami blushed lightly, and Older Ami laughed. "Ok, how about I help you out. Two weeks from now, something horrible is going to happen. This," she pointed to the fallen Senshi,"happened because I, or you, didn't fight hard enough to stop whats going on inside you right now. You have to fight that, Ami, or the world as you know it will end. I'm the only one out of all us that survived.. well, me and a Makoto who is the 'servant' to the Master. It's not.. it's not something I want to explain to you. Let me just say, Makoto is never going to be the carefree thing that I loved so long ago. And don't look at me like that, you know what I mean."

Ami blushed again and her other self just grinned. "She likes you too, you know. That's why she went all the way to California. Stupid of her, we know, but she was scared, and so are you, and that fear is what actually destroyed us... That monster, it's not an ordinary monster, here, have a look." Older Ami waved a hand at the scene before them, and Ami gasped. She fought the urge to vomit as the demon finally became clear. It had her face, oh god it had her face. The world started to spin and blur around the edges. She could here her voice fading, "Fight it, you know how. Don't let this become you're world, don't let yourself become me!" And the world was black.


	7. There's no place like home

Interlude: Makoto

The lightning and thunder were the only things that broke the silent show down. The rain had already soaked both of them to the core, but only Jupiter was shivering. Ami, no the thing that used to be Ami, seemed to relish the biting cold of the rain. Jupiter could feel the cold seeping through her bones, and she was able to see her breath misting out as she exhaled.

The creature stared at Jupiter. Just smiling that awful grin until she finally let loose a throaty laugh.

"Are you enjoying the cold, my dear Mako? Because I certainly am. It just seems to.. invigorate me i guess you could say."

Jupiter didn't dare try to try and wipe the rain water from her eyes. She just stood there in an exahusted battle stance, waiting for this.. monster, to make the first move.

"What, cat got your tounge? You know, that's kind of unfortunate, because as you wellknow, you all need those funny little saying to preform your nifty little attacks.

Jupiter grimiced and replied, "I don't need to talk, I'm just waiting until you finally get tired of dhearing yourself speak. Then, I can kick your ass and save Ami."

The creature laughed, an ugly aful sound that made Makoto wince and wish she could cover her ears. "Oh so bold and brave, dear Mako. But, what makes you think that she WANTS to be saved? What if she's perfectly content right now? What would you do then?"

Jupiter scoffed, "Why wouldn't she? You're actions go against everything she ever stood for, everything she fought so hard to protect, she died for it! You want to destroy it!"

The creature pretended to pause and think about Jupiter's words, but after a few moments it started to laugh again. "Everything she stood, fought and died for? What, that weak, annoying little princess, and her jelous, weak friends? Love? Justice? Ami....ME, I was the only one who ever tried! Whoever took this seriously! And you all abandoned me....HER! You especially MAKOTO!"

Jupiter flinched and pretended that the water running down her face was just rain water/

"You left her alone. To fend for herself. why do you think it was so easy for me to take control!? She wanted, wants me here! I'm the only on who will NEVER leave her!

The monster's eyes flashed a bright blue, and Jupiter prepared as best she could for the oncoming attack she knew was soon in coming.

The blast hit her with more force and fury than anything else. All se could see was the blue light, and all of her nerves scremed in agony. She didn't even realize she had been lifted off the ground by the blast until she landed. Sh felt her head hit something hard, and then the world went black.

Makoto awoke screaming, and her stomach revolted against her. She quickly rolled over and emptied her stomachinto the convienently placed trash can. She grimiced, rolled the rest of the way out of bed, and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Her reflection scared her nearly as much as the monster in her dream. Her eyes seemed dull and lifeless and she swore she saw a flash of blue light. The circles under her eyes made her look haggard, and she was in fact relieved that she didn't look as bad as she felt. She stared at her reflection for a moment more, before closing her eyes. The monster floated across the darkness and she could still hear it's laugh echoing through out the room.

This was going to be along night.


	8. Broken Home

Listen to the Rhythm of the Falling Rain

Chapter 5: Broken Home

_**Makoto**_

Makoto woke with a choked off scream. She could still see the bodies of her friends lying on the ground. She could still feel the cold heat of the daemons attack, could still hear it's horrible laughter emitting from the body and throat of her once best friend. The brunette could feel moisture running down her face but she couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears.

She slowly peeled the covers off her drenched body and stumbled to the bathroom with only one thought on her mind.

'I have to see Ami. I have to make sure she's ok. I have to see that this was only a dream.'

She made her way to the sink and slowly raised her gaze to take in her reflection. She was paler then normal, her eyes were wide and wild, and the unrelenting fear from the dream was still present in her eyes.

The monster's laughter ran like a ghost through her mind. She shuddered and turned the cold water on.

"It was just a dream."

Her own voice startled her. It grated against the quiet. She bent down and splashed her face with water a few times, then looked back up at her reflection.

"It was _just a dream_." She said again.

Her eyes stared back at her, unbelieving. Makoto shook her head and moved back to the bedroom. She got back in bed and closed her eyes.

Just a dream.

_**Dream**_

_Ami dragged her broken and beaten body through the front door. All she wanted to do was clean and bandage her wounds, eat something, and sleep for a few days. That's all._

_"Ami, can you come into the Living Room please? We need to talk."_

_The you girl cringed at her mother's words, and the cold tone they were said in. She quickly dropped her bags and went in to where her mother was. One did not keep the doctor waiting. _

_When she entered the living room, Ami gave a small smile and bowed to her mother. The doctor just glared at her daughter._

_"Ami, I have noticed that you haven't been studying as much since you've been hanging out with that group of girls. I also noticed that you're grades have dropped some. This is entirely unacceptable. What do you have to say about this?"_

_Ami looked down at the carpet for a second before straightening her shoulders and staring straight ahead. _

_"I am sorry Mother. I know that my studying has slowed and my grades have dropped slightly, but I would like to point out that I am still at the top of my class. My grades are still A's, just not perfect A's."_

_Her mother was silent for a moment before she slammed her hand down on the table. Ami flinched, and winced when one of her half healed cuts reopened. Her mother stood up from the chair and stalked over to where Ami was standing. The slap was expected, so Ami was able to brace herself. It didn't hurt, she had been hit harder before, and it wasn't the first time her mother had gotten drunk and took it out on Ami. _

_"It's not good enough! It's never been good enough! You've never been good enough! That's why your father left. He couldn't stand to see you, couldn't stand to look at something so imperfect. You're the reason I'm stuck in this stupid city! If you hadn't been born, my husband would never have left me!"_

_Each sentence was punctuated with a slap. Ami stood there, knowing that she could stop this, knowing she was stronger than this woman who she called mother. But the Ice Senshi stood there, allowing the blows to land. The last blow that hit was strong enough to force the young girl to her knees. Her mother stood over her, chest heaving. _

_"You worthless piece of shit. Get out of here. I don't want to see your face for awhile."_

_Ami nodded, quickly stood up and exited the room. She could feel her wounds, old and new, humming and pulsating. This was new. _

_'You could have stopped her. You could have caught her hand and broke all the bones one by one.'_

_Ami closed her eyes._

_'You could have made it so she would never hurt you again. you're powerful, Ami. Even more powerful than you're friends. Now that I'm here, you could be invincible.'_

_The young girl grabbed her bag and ran up to her room, trying to ignore the voice in her head. She needed to talk to someone. This day was just too much. She picked up her Senshi communicator and hit the sequence for Makoto. The brunette would make this all better. She always did. Ami knew she could tell Makoto everything._

_Including being attacked on the way home and being.. _

_Ami frowned when her comm. wouldn't go through. She tried again, only for the same thing to happen. Absolutely nothing. She tried her next option. _

_"Usagi, I tried to get a hold of Makoto, but she didn't answer. What's going on?"_

_The blonde looked off to the side._

_"I think we need to have a meeting Ami. Makoto.. She's gone."_

_And Ami's world went black for the second time that day._

_**Ami**_

The impact of the double dream was evident on Ami's face the next day. The dark circles under her eyes and her abrasive attitude warned everyone to stay away. But unfortunately, Makoto was never one to take warnings seriously. The brunette had been bugging Ami for a conversation all day.

Ami sighed as the brunette appeared next to her. Again. The blue haired woman rolled her eyes and refused to acknowledge Makoto.

"Ami, I know that you are probably pissed at me right now. I know I shouldn't have left the way I did. I know I shouldn't have left at all. But I'm back now.. Can we talk please?"

Ami gave a small humorless laugh.

"You are talking Makoto. So talk."

"But will you listen?"

Ami turned sharply.

"I said talk. Say your piece and then leave me to mine. I'm not in the mood to hear anybody prattle on. Today is not a good day."

"Does it have anything to do with the day I left?"

Ami froze and Makoto knew she had it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you know exactly what I'm talking about. But you've never talked about it. And it's sitting inside of you and festering. It's slowly killing you Ami. And I think there's more to it than that."

Ami's eyes were distant as she stared at Makoto. After a second they hardened to an intensity that the brunette had only seen in the mirror after a especially hard battle.

"Go to hell Makoto."

Makoto was taken aback.

"What? Ami.."

The Ice Senshi exploded then.

"I said go to hell! You think you can just leave without telling us, your friends, your 'family', not contact us in five years, no form of communication telling us you're ok or anything. Then, you decide to waltz back into our lives after six years, SIX years, and start trying to be the best friend you were when you left. Well newsflash, I've moved on! I don't need you anymore! I don't need or want you 'friendship'. so go to hell. And get over yourself. I have."

With those words, Ami turned and walked away from a stunned and speechless Makoto.

See! I'm not dead! And I moved forward in the story!

New email 


	9. Two Little Girls: Part One

Authors Note: So sorry for taking a long time to update. I'm just starting college and I am working almost full time now, so i have very little time to think, let alone right another update. Here one is though, and I plan on continuing this story come hell or high water.

Nods Anyways. Here it is! Enjoy!

p.s The is part is only Ami and a dreamy thing. Because Makoto was being shy and wouldn't come out of her room. Yes. so. Here it is!

Listen to the Rhythm of the Falling Rain:

**Chapter 6 - Two Little Girls**

_Ami_

Ami felt another fist slam into her midsection. She could feel her ribs creaking and cracking under the repeated pressure. They couldn't take much more and neither could she/ She bit her tongue to keep from crying out as another fist connected with her already bruised and battered stomach. Unshed tears burned her eyes and she tried to catch her breath. _'Can't give them the satisfaction of seeing you cry, Ami.' _Another hit to her midsection and she felt something snap. Forgetting her earlier thought, a scream of pure agony ripped itself from her throat and she fell to the her knees, eyes wide open, arms clutching her stomach protectively. Her assailant just chuckled lowly, and trailed a hand through Ami's sweat dampened hair.

"Oh poor, poor Sailor Mercury. No one to watch your back now. Just like before. Will you give in this time, or will I have to punish you again? You seemed to like it so much last time."

Ami closed her eyes and let the tears fall. That voice. She knew that voice. The voice that was always there inside her mind, telling her everything she didn't want to know. The voice that was always encouraging her to do things she never normally do. The voice was the only thing that hadn't abandoned her so far.

"I'm glad you remember me, Little One. I would be most displeased if you didn't remember our, lovely, time together."

The hand clutched into a fist and dragged Ami's head upwards, forcing her to face the shadow. "Look at me Ami. Look at me and see who you can be, see who you ARE."

The blue haired girl opened her eyes and screamed.

_Dream_

_Ami looked over at her bed companion and smiled. Everything was right with the world. She was here, on a sunny day, alone in a bed with her love. Nothing was going to come between them and their day off. The blue haired girl rolled over to face her love and stretched out, smiling in the warmth. She reached out with her hand and gently ran her fingers through her love's long hair. A gentle sigh reached her ears and she smiled. This was love, and this was how it was supposed to be. _

_The sunlight faded away and there was only night left. Ami looked out the window and frowned. She turned to look at the body next to her, and all she could do was stare. Where her lover had been, only IT remained. The shadow that haunted her dreams, the voice that haunted her waking moments. "What.. what are you doing here? Where is Makoto!" The shadow rolled over and grinned. Ami gasped. That face. _

_The skin oozed off the bones, the macabre smile turning into a grimace as the flesh shifted. "I'm right here Ami." The thing that looked like Makoto reached out for the blue haired girl, but Ami back away. _

_"No. NO! It's not real! You aren't the one who.. who."_

_The creature that looked like Makoto smiled again and surged forward. It wrapped Ami up into a mockery of a lover's embrace. "But Ami.. I love you."_

_Ami screamed._


	10. Everything In It's Own Time

**Everything In It's Own Time**

_**Makoto**_

Makoto frowned as she read the note in front of her. One day was certainly not enough of a warning. Especially for something as big as this. She didn't have the time to prepare for the extreme reactions she knew she was going to have to face. She didn't have time to prepare herself for the reaction she knew she was going to get from a certain Mercurian. She huffed irritatedly and shoved the note into her pocket. She needed to talk to Usagi. She needed to talk to Ami. She needed to sit down before she worried herself into a fit. The brunette closed her eyes and stopped pacing the aisles of the library, and instead lent against one of the giant shelves. This was too much too soon.

"Damn you. Why couldn't you have told me earlier. This is not fair and you know it."

Another voice broke through her musings. "What's not fair, Makoto?"

The brunette snapped to attention and laughed nervously "Oh. Just something from back home, Princess."

She could see the small frown that creased the Princess's brow. Makoto shoved her hands into her pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Uhm, I need to talk to you about something Usagi."

The blond nodded and made her way over to one of the tables in the center of the library. Makoto paused for a moment and then followed, not sure how she was going to bring this up, not sure if she wanted them to find out this way.

The taller girl sat down in front of Usagi, and took a deep breath. "That thing that I need to talk to you about. It's.. kinda important. In a way."

She knew she was rambling, and she knew she couldn't stop now. So she just let it come out in a rush.

"I'm Married."

_**Dream**_

_She didn't know what she was doing here, she didn't know why she had agreed to do this in the first place. All she knew was that Megan was looking at her like that, and she never wanted it to stop. _

"_Mako. Are you sure about this? Just because we can, doesn't mean we have to."_

_Dark green eyes met slightly lighter ones, and Makoto smiled. "I want to do this Megan. I love you. You love me, everything is just so right. And now that it's finally an option out here, I want to marry you." _

_Megan smiled and threw her arms around Makoto's neck. _

"_I love you too Mako. I love you so much. I can't believe we're actually going to do this!"_

_They both laughed and Makoto hugged the smaller girl closer to her. She tried to lose herself in the warmth of her lover, in the smell of the other girls hair, in the general comfortableness they had with each other. But as always, the voice at the back of her head screamed at her that this was wrong. That she should be back in Japan. But as always, Makoto buried it in Megan's kiss._

"_Are you ready, Wife?"_

_Megan's eyes glowed. "I'm ready, Wife. Let's go get married. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Makoto clasped their hands together, and smiled._

_**Makoto**_

She closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the blonde's reaction. When one wasn't immediately forthcoming, she tentatively opened her eyes. Usagi sat in front her with eyes filled with sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Makoto. Why now?"

Makoto sighed, "Because Megan, my wife, is going to be here tomorrow, and I didn't just want her to show up without a warning to anyone. And," she paused, "I wanted you to know. At least, I wanted you to be the first to know."

The princess sighed, and placed one of her hands on the table. "Thank you for telling me now. I just wished you had told me sooner."

Makoto nodded, and sighed again. "I just want. I just."

Usagi nodded, "I know." The brunette felt a slight calm come over her.

"I know."


End file.
